There are a variety of machines, well known in the prior art for the folding of linen and textiles. However, all of these machines are limited in their scope and application. Some machines are of such a large size and complexity as to be costly and unweldly. Some possess the capability only to fold articles of a particular size and dimension. Finally, the machines of the prior art, of which I am aware, are limited in that they are capable of performing only one type of fold without having to substantially alter their structure or operation.
Such limitations are inconvenient, especially in the linen and laundry industries. Folding machines employed in such industries should ideally be (1) capable of folding articles of all sizes and dimensions; (2) capable of performing various different types of folds, be they lengthwise or transversal without having to dismantle or otherwise alter its structure and (3) of such a size and shape as occupy a minimum of floor area and room volume. There remains a need for a folding machine which possesses such characteristics.